Headphones of the prior art feature unreasonable structure design due to the problem as follows: the left and right channels output different audio content or are unable to distinguish ambient sound, which is a ready cause of user loss of audio content. Therefore, it is deemed necessary to design a single and double channel convertible headphone which is operated such that the left or right speaker is controlled by simply turning the switch.